Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a composition and use of Lactobacillus reuteri GMNL-263 in decreasing blood lipid levels. More particularly, a composition comprising Lactobacillus reuteri could inhibit the gene expression of tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α), fatty acid synthase (FAS), and sterol regulatory element binding protein-1c (SREBP-1c) and promote the gene expression of LDL receptor and cholesterol 7a-hydroxylase (CYP7A1), achieving the aim of decrease of blood lipid levels.
Description of Related Art
Because of the more and more exquisite food and the increase of the chance of eating at the restaurant, it causes that human intake too much calorie and lipids to accumulate in the body, easily arising hyperlipidemia. According to the research reports, hyperlipidemia easily leads to fatty liver disease and atherosclerosis and is also a key risk factor to cause hypertension, heart disease, stroke, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, kidney disease etc. Therefore, people became deeply concerned that how to keep blood lipid levels normal to reduce the chance of suffering from cardiovascular disease.
At present, the way that natural extracts is the major material to produce composition for reducing blood lipid levels is more and more popular with consumers. For example, the Taiwan Patent application with the Issue No. 1387460, “EXTRACTION METHODS AND COMPOSITIONS TO AMELIORATE HYPERLIPIDEMIA, HYPERGLYCERMIA AND FATTY LIVER”, disclosed that extraction methods and compositions of bitter gourd, licorice, soybean protein, and chlorella could exert the highest activation ability of PPAR and further demonstrated the efficacy in animal models and human models to ameliorate hyperlipidemia, hyperglycermia and fatty liver; the Taiwan Patent application with the Issue No. 1441643, “COMPOSITION FOR ADJUSTING BLOOD LIPID AND CARDIOVASCULAR PROTECTION”, disclosed a composition for adjusting blood lipids and cardiovascular protection, comprising rhodiola compound powder, Red Yeast Rice, phytosterols, natto and vitamin B complex, wherein the predetermined ratio of the rhodiola compound powder to the Red Yeast Rice and the phytosterols to natto and vitamin B complex represents 54-79 to 14-39 to 7-32 wt %, and the rhodiola compound powder comprises roselle, rhodiola, salvia miltiorrhiza, folium mori, cassia, lotus leaf, hawthorn, chlorella and the composition thereof; the Taiwan Patent application with the Issue No. 1440465, “HERBAL EXTRACT MIXTURE FOR REDUCING BLOOD LIPID AND A COMBINATION THEREOF”, disclosed an herbal extract mixture for reducing blood lipid, comprising 33.4% to 77.7% of Eucheuma okamurai Yamada extract, 11.14% to 33.3% of Acanthopanax senticosus extract, and 11.14% to 33.3% of Dioscorea alata extract, and disclosed a combination for reducing blood lipid, including a herbal extract mixture mentioned above and at least a medically acceptable adjuvant or carrier. However, the natural extracts easily have the problem of unknown ingredients or the remains of organic solvents.
Probiotics are microorganisms for beneficial to improve gastrointestinal (GI) tract health of the host (like human or other animals), which are mainly divided into bacteria and yeast. Bacteria are further divided into Lactobacilli and Bifidobacterium. At present, some research have reported that probiotics not only modulates immune system and keeps gastrointestinal tract health, but also contributes to cancer prevention. Moreover, please refer to the Taiwan Patent application with the Issue No. 1355939, “COMPOSITION AND USE OF PROBIOTIC STRAIN GM-263 (ADR-1) IN TREATING RENAL FIBROSIS IN DIABETES”, disclosed a use of probiotic strain GM-263 (ADR-1) in treating renal fibrosis in diabetes, utilizing the probiotic strain such as Lactobacillus reuteri strain GM-263 (ADR-1) (accession No. CCTCC M 209263) to produce a composition for treating renal fibrosis in diabetes in an effective dose, thereby reducing the concentration of glycated hemoglobin and blood sugar and keeping body weight and kidney weight within normal range, as well as specifically inhibiting phosphorylation of JAK2/STAT1 signal transduction pathway and renal fibrosis-related protein expression. It showed that probiotics have beneficial effect of blood sugar regulation and kidney function improvement.
However, according to the above research, probiotics application in reducing blood lipid and the relative mechanism is very few. Therefore, if probiotics could be researched to find beneficial effects for reducing blood lipid and could be produced to medical composition or food material for consumers, it is beneficial to consumers' health.